


[vid] Heaven

by Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fluff, Inbethable, Just unapologetic fluff, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal
Summary: After the world doesn't end and they've evaded Heaven and Hell, Aziraphale chooses Crowley, and Their Own Side, and Earth.





	[vid] Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicHazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/gifts).

> Premiered at The Ineffable Con on October 19th 2019.

Video from Good Omens (Amazon Prime/ BBC). Music by Belinda Carlisle.


End file.
